The Birds and the Bees
by Cielle's Amour
Summary: Jean's nap is disturbed by Sasha's insatiable curiosity to learn about the "birds and the bees." JeanSasha One-shot [Warning: Hints of sexual situations, language]


**The Birds and the Bees**

One-Shot

Jean x Sasha

Cielle's Amour

Art Icon – Pixiv Account: Yuki_NaDaRe

Jean's nap is disturbed by Sasha's insatiable curiosity to learn about the "birds and the bees." JeanSasha [Warning: Hints of sexual situations, language]

Notes: Numbers in brackets are footnotes that are at the end of the story to explain a certain something.

* * *

Birds chirped outside the windows of the 104th squad lodging, playfully landing back and forth on the thin branches of the trees. Jean lied on the rough mattress on the top bunk of the bed with his arms behind his head, teetering out of his nap and back in the middle of the afternoon.

He drowsily stared up at the ceiling and smiled. "It really is nice to just relax once in a while…" He said this to particularly no one and slowly closed his eyes again.

During that time of day, the men of the 104th squad had all went outside to spend their extended recess break doing something more entertaining than loitering inside the lodgings—most of them gambling away their marbles[1] with a game of Stohess Hold'em.[2] Jean rejected the offer to gamble with them and had no real incentive to particularly go outside either, and ultimately decided to rest instead.

He made a "tch" sound. In actuality, he ran out of marbles to gamble with from the last time they gathered together, but he didn't want to admit that to all the guys. He was incredibly bad at estimating the odds and bluffing, so all his marbles quickly dwindled to nothing.

As he was beginning to drift to sleep, a repetitive clacking noise was heard from the doorknob. The door slowly and loudly creaked, only to have a slit of the doorway open before it shut again. Awkward rhythms of steps were heard as the floors squeaked in small jitters. Jean opened one eye in annoyance, "Marco, is that you?"

The rhythm of steps suddenly stopped at the voice. After opening his other eye, he rose to sit up on his bed. "Marco?"

The person cleared his throat stridently and an undistinguishable voice came out, "A-Ah! Yes! This is Marco! I am indeed Marco!"

Jean raised an eyebrow and looked over his bed. As he looked downwards, a girl with wide honey-brown eyes stared back up at him. While still facing him, she staggered backwards from Jean's direction and her body started shaking uncontrollably. As she slowly backed away from his stare, she crashed the back of her head onto a wooden plank of a bunk-bed and clutched it, whimpering in pain.

The man looked at her in mild amusement and frowned. "Sasha, what are you doing here?"

After massaging the back of her head with her palm, she looked up, but then quickly looked away. She stuttered, "N-Not to steal food, if that's what you're thinking!"

He squint his eyes in confusion, "Huh?"

She turned back to him with wide eyes, waving her hands in front of her face. "I mean, unless you have anything you're offering to share with me!"

Jean tilted his head and responded, "I don't have any."

Sasha twiddled her thumbs nervously and glanced to her side. "Y-You don't think the other guys have any food hidden away somewhere here, do you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I don't check what they have."

"Then you won't mind if I just check a bit?" Before Jean could respond to that, Sasha already started reaching under the mattresses and crevices of the wardrobes and desks.

While she was busy ravaging the entire men's lodging furniture, Jean watched while lying sideways with one elbow propped to leverage his head. "Oi, Sasha."

"Yah, Jean?" She answered while continuing her same momentum.

"Why don't you ask any of the girls if they have any food?"

Sasha stopped dead in her tracks.

After Jean didn't hear anything from her, he lifted his head in surprise. He called out, "Sasha?"

She continued to look downwards, her ponytail sagging downwards and in a mess, disarray from the frantic search.

Jean started panicking a little and climbed out of his bed. His foot reached the wooden floor with a creak and slowly walked up to her side. He placed a hand on her shoulder and repeated, "Sasha?"

Her bangs hid her eyes as she spoke softly, "They…"

Jean tilted his head. "They…?"

"They…" Fatal tension filled the room. Sasha bit her bottom lip and viciously clutched her hands into balls of fists.

He slowly lifted his hand off her shoulder and carefully stepped backwards.

She raised her face, and then quickly turned her body towards Jean's direction. Tears streamed down her face, her cheeks and nose slightly pink. "They ate all of it!" She yelled in frustration and clutched the sides of her head with her hands.

"Ymir! Ymir held me down while Mikasa ate all of it! All of it! All of my hidden food! Why! The others just watched her eat all of it! The food! They never deserved any of this!" Shiny droplets of tears resonated within the air as she spun around in pure agony. Her whole body wracked in convulsions as she cried excruciatingly within the building. "They were too young to go! Mr. Potato, you have served humanity a great duty!"

As Sasha wildly flailed around, Jean turned around and started climbing back up his bunk-bed. With her eyes still bleary, she desperately clutched his legs with her arms, "Jean, don't go! We need to mourn for my food properly!"

Jean gave her an agitated look as he tried to break free from her grasp. "Let me go, you crazy girl!"

"But Jean! I'm so hungry!" She brought her face close to his leg and started nibbling on it.

He panicked and yelled, "Ah! Cannibal! Titan!" He thrashed his leg away from her, his face distraught as he quickly climbed over the railing of the bed.

Sasha looked up at him with a frown. Her stomach reverberated loudly within the room as she clutched it. Tears started forming again around the corners of her eyes as she mewled softly.

Jean sighed and combed his light hair with his fingers. "Come up here, Sasha."

Dejected, she slowly climbed up the ladder and onto the coarse mattress. Her face fatigued as she held a hand to her stomach.

The man reached deep into a corner of his mattress and held out a small plastic bag in front of her face. He looked away from her and blushed a slight pink. "Hey, I'm feeling awfully nice today, so you better be grateful."

Sasha looked at the bag and gradually realized what it was. "Rice cakes!" She quickly grabbed the bag with her shaking fingers and looked up at him. "Jean! Thank you, thank you so much!" She eagerly tore the bag open with anticipation.

Jean huffed. "Just because I'm feeling nice doesn't mean I'll give you all of it! Since it's those Oriental food, it's hard to come by, so I'm letting you have just one!" As he said this, Sasha already gulped down her first rice cake and made her way to the second piece.

"Hey, you idiot!" He softly flicked her forehead. "What did I tell you? Just one!"

She placed both her hands on her forehead and looked at him with pleading wide eyes. "But Jean, I said 'thank you'!"

He furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Just one!"

She pouted, her lips protruding out in a frown. "Please one more!"

Jean was about to retort to Sasha's plea, but then a loud voice from the other side of the wall rang out.

"Oh, Franz!"

Both Jean and Sasha immediately clammed up when they heard that voice. They looked at each other in surprise and then a louder, masculine voice vibrated from the other side.

"Hannah!"

Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. They stood deathly still, their sweat pouring from their foreheads. Sasha was the first to whisper, "Franz and Hannah, what are they—"

The voice called out louder, "Harder, Franz!"

Jean and Sasha's bodies blushed a deep red and they both stared at the blanket beneath them, too much in shock to do anything else. Their minds blanked as they heard the other two yell in pleasure. Sasha's face started to heat up considerably.

"Oh my god! You're too young and innocent to hear all this! Hurry, climb into my mouth!" She stuffed the remaining rice cakes into her mouth as quickly as she could while her mind was in a daze.

"Ah! You stupid airhead!" Jean swiftly snatched the bag away, but it was completely empty, save for a few crumbs. "You little! Why'd you eat all of i—"

"Yes! More! More!"

Jean hastily shut his mouth again and flushed a deeper red. He loudly whispered to her, "I think it's about time you leave."

Sasha looked at him in disbelief. "No way! They're doing it in the girls' room! It'll be too awkward for me to just walk in on them!"

His eyes twitched. "Then don't go in the girls' room! Go outside!"

"I can't! The other girls are going to be out there waiting to bully me, I'm sure of it!" She closed her eyes and a lone tear slipped by. "Bless your soul, Mr. Potato."

"I don't care! Just get out! You being here is more awkward than anything else!"

Hannah's voice called out again, "Franz, that's the spot!"

Jean clutched his head with his hands. "Ah, this is driving me crazy!" He brought his face down towards Sasha and gave her a look of disgust. "What are you doing?"

The side of her face was leaned up against the wall, her hand cupping her ear in order to listen better.

The side of Jean's mouth twitched. "Sasha!"

"Shh!" Her eyes narrowed and her face became serious. "…I'm trying to learn about the birds and the bees."

He looked at her with an un-amused face. "Why—"

She turned to face him and lifted her palms in the air, "Because! They're both so mature, I'm sure I can learn something from them!"

"You—please…" He shut his eyes in pure irritation. "Please, go be an idiot somewhere else."

She glared at him. "But! They're the only ones doing this kind of stuff! And the teachers won't tell us about it! They'll probably be like…" She cleared her throat and tried to make an impression of one of the teachers, "Stop eating, learning about birds and bees, and start killing more titans!"

Jean wore a blank face. "That was a really sad impression…"

"Anyways, Jean!" She pointed her index finger right at his nose. "Do you know anything about the birds and bees?"

"Stop saying 'birds and bees'! Just call it sex!" He yelled and then glanced towards his side away from her glare. He answered meekly, "O-Of course I do! I'm a pro at it!"

She looked at him, starry-eyed. "Oh, teach me then!"

He stared at her in shock. "W-What?"

"Just tell me the basics of it! How do you start, where do you start? I want to know!" Sasha's face was full of curiosity as she looked expectantly at him.

He nervously scratched the bottom of his chin. "U-Um well…" His face became beet red. "Well, there's the k-kiss…"

"Kiss! I want to know the romantic kiss type! How do you do it?"

He looked at her in silence and then frowned. "How do I even explain that…?" He paused. "I can show you…"

Her face flushed a bright pink and she blinked profusely. "Like…with me…?"

He stammered, "W-Well how else?"

She paused for a good second and responded, "Um, alright then." Sasha closed her eyes. She clumsily puckered her lips out and furrowed her eyebrows in anticipation.

He simply gawked at how easily she's letting herself be so vulnerable in this situation. But in any case, he's actually never been this close to a girl before; his heart was beating wildly against him. Jean's eyes widened anxiously and placed his hands on her shoulders. He felt her body twitch from the sudden contact. He closed his eyes and edged his face closer to hers. "Just think of Mikasa, just think of Mikasa…"

She opened her eyes. "Oh, you like Mikasa?"

"Oh shit!" He released Sasha's shoulders and quickly covered his mouth with both his hands.

She dropped her gaze and smiled shyly. "That's okay if you don't want to kiss me." She then looked away and clutched her fist, gritting her teeth. "But Mikasa? Mr. Potato!"

Jean sat up in front of her and quickly yelled, "No, that's not it at all! Let's kiss!"

Her eyes widened at his statement and then started laughing. "Haha, Jean, you're funny! But it's okay, we all have crushes! Even I have one!"

He sat back down in confusion. "Wait, who?"

She darted her eyes back and forth and smiled anxiously. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" She saw him nod and then continued to look back at the blanket beneath her. "Well, since you told me, although accidentally…" She hesitated, but then brought her hands to her heating cheeks. "It's Eren."

Hearing that one word, Jean's face suddenly collapsed, and then in one swift motion, turned to boiling anger.

"I mean…Eren is so cool. And I just love the way he has his ways set, he's so passionate and—" Suddenly, she felt vice-like grips on her shoulders. "Jean…?" She looked upwards at the man in front of her.

His face contorted to a giant ball of rage, his mouth gaped open—his breathing slow but ragged as if they were seething smokes of heat. He murmured furiously in front of Sasha's frightened and quivering face, "I'll fucking show you passionate—"

"Jean, wait! You're scaring m—!" But before she could finish, Jean crashed his lips on top of hers. He toppled her over onto the blanket and pushed himself onto her. "Mph—!" She lifted her hands to his chest, trying to push him away with what little willpower she had. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them harshly to the sides of her head, while tracing his tongue over her lips.

Sasha remained frozen under his body, her mind in stupor from everything that transpired up until now. She had forced herself to close her eyes, while experiencing her first kiss. It didn't seem like a wholly great feeling—the kiss felt awkward, but still made her chest explode. She finally opened her mouth for him, which he took full advantage of and slipped a tongue inside. Her body jolted in surprise, but continued to lie there submissively for him.

Jean pulled away from her lips and gazed at her face. She still had her eyes forcefully shut, but then slowly opened them when she felt his mouth wasn't on her anymore. "Jean…?"

He stared at her solemnly. "I want to do more."

Her face heated up. "Wait, Jean! I don't think I'm ready!" She covered her eyes bashfully with her hands and pursed her lips.

For a moment, he went silent. Then his mouth curved into a slight smile and laughed quietly. He bonked her forehead with his own gently, causing a small "ow" to emit from the girl.

Jean released his grip on her and sat back up on the bed. Sasha rubbed her forehead with a finger wearing a distressed look.

"Sorry about this, I shouldn't have forced myself on you like this." He looked away from her, slightly disappointed at the outcome, but smiled anyways.

She stared at him but then dropped her gaze downwards. "No, I'm sorry."

Minutes passed in silence before Jean realized something. "Oh, I guess Franz and Hannah are done."

"Oh, yah they are," Sasha agreed, while turning her face towards the wall.

Jean stretched his arms upwards and chuckled. "Well, I think I'm gonna go take a walk around." As he maneuvered his body to climb down the bunk-bed, a hand grabbed his sleeve. His eyes widened in surprise when the hand grabbed a hold of his wrist and a pair of lips gently melded with his.

Sasha slowly parted her lips away from him. "I want to do it." She gave him a determined look, her honey-brown eyes glistening in front of him.

She then pulled away and smiled affectionately at him, her beautiful brown eyes and hair shining against the brilliant light of the sun. He couldn't help but stare at her. Was she always this cute?

He gawked at her in disbelief. "Wait! Are you sure? I—"

Before he could say anything else, Sasha swiftly took off her shirt and bra underneath and flung them to the side. Jean's eyes instantly peered at her breasts and dropped his jaw.

She smiled widely. "Yup, I'm sure!"

END.

* * *

EXTRA

A few months passed since the day Jean and Sasha spent their time together in the boys' room. Ever since then, they refused to meet each other's gaze and would instantly turn their heads away when they met eye contact. They continued to do their usual drills with their respective teams.

The day that they experienced new and sensational feelings soon turned into a memory they still couldn't believe happened. But as the days passed, Jean became increasingly irritable. Ever since he had sex with Sasha, he couldn't get it out of his mind anymore.

During the breaks and days off, he would try his best to approach Sasha time and time again, only to be interrupted by other people. When she would see him walking towards her way, she would shift her eyes away from his view, but he grew more determined each chance he got. But almost every time, Connie would come running towards her. He would cheerfully shout at her and drag her away excitedly to something he had found. Other times, it would be Mikasa juggling potatoes right in front of Sasha's eyes—the latter incredibly distracted by the food.

Jean was starting to get deterred; as a result, he began lashing out on almost anyone near him. Because he couldn't quite vent his anger out on Annie due to her intimidating nature, Armin took the brunt of the damage. During meal times, Eren usually became the target for Jean's pent-up distress.

After quarreling with Eren at dinnertime, Jean and some of the other troops went back to their lodgings to retire for the night. After he closed the door, Jean saw most of the men of the 104th squad gathered in a circle in their lodging room, chatting and laughing.

They all hollered at Franz and yelled excitedly after Franz spoke. Curious, Jean sat with them in the group.

"Franz! What's it like?" They were all frantically asking him questions left and right. "Details, man! We need details!" Franz just stood in the center of attention of all the men and smirked confidently.

"It's one of the best things in the world. I can't describe it, you guys will just have to find the perfect girl yourselves!" The tall man laughed and leaned backwards.

Jean gave a befuddled look and interjected, "What are you guys talking about?"

A dark haired man, Nac, wrapped an arm around Jean's neck. "Fucking, duh."

The other looked at him with disgust. "Please don't wrap my arm like this if you're gonna say that." Nac lifted his arm away and laughed heartily.

Nac then immediately turned to Franz. "Come on! Just tell us what it's like with you and Hannah!"

The other man closed his eyes and thought for a minute. "Alright fine." The men's eyes lit bright after they heard his answer. "Lean in close and I'll teach you how wonderful a woman's body feels."

As Franz gave great detail of the relationship between him and Hannah, the men eagerly called and woo'd loudly. But as he explained, Jean explicitly remembered a great deal about himself, Sasha, and that day. He remembered her heavy gasps and her moans as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her legs clung tighter around his naked body, while his own arms wrapped around her back to support her body. They kissed over and over again and she cried out his name; in the end, Sasha outstretched her arms up towards him and smiled beautifully.

"Woah! Everyone, look at Jean's face!" The ashen haired man snapped away from his thoughts and found that everyone was jeering and snickering at him. "My god, man! Your face is fuckin' red!"

He hadn't realized it until now, but his face was sizzling. He looked at everyone with wide eyes.

The guys laughed with more strength, slapping their palms to their knees. Connie pointed and sneered, "Was Franz's story too intense for you or something?" He bit his bottom lip to control his laughter.

"Virgin! Virgin!" They chanted with cutting glee.

Jean stood straight up in embarrassment and glared at them. "Shuttap! All of you guys are virgins!" He waved his index finger to many of them, trying to hide his red cheeks with his other hand.

Connie burst out laughing again. "Yah, but I bet you'll be the last one to lose his virginity!" He pointed his own finger right at Jean. "Cherry boy!"[3]

Everyone's grins got even wider at that. "Cherry boy, cherry boy, cherry boy…" They started chanting louder and louder, leaving Jean aghast.

While the men were snickering, the door opened; Eren and Armin walked in casually, confused at all the concentrated noise that was happening in the middle of the night.

Armin asked, "What's going on?"

Connie tried to regulate his laughter and pointed at Jean's direction again. "Jean's a cherry boy!"

Armin rose an eyebrow, unsure of what that meant, but one side of Eren's mouth curved up. Eren glowered at Jean with a look mixed with pity and arrogance, his lips turning into a smirk. "Cherry b—"

The ashen-haired man took a step forward in defiance, wide eyes at Eren. "Don't you fucking say it!"

The other's lips quivered trying to contain his laughter. He then opened his mouth and accentuated every syllable, "Chay-ree Bo-ee."

Everyone roared in hilarity again. Clutching his hair with his fists, Jean yelled throughout the night, "I fucking hate you all!"

After that night, Jean became to be known as the "Cherry Boy" from the 104th squad.

Practically all the boys in the trainee encampment heard of him. Even many of the girls heard of the nickname, giggling about Jean staying a virgin forever. But as Sasha overheard it from the others, she pondered a bit and placed a finger on her cheek. "Cherry boy… that actually sounds really tasty."

* * *

Notes:

[1] Marbles: So in my mind, I've always thought that the trainees had a small type of currency within their community—much like the cigarette currency inside the prisons. They would gamble or gain marbles in some way so they could trade for items/food that would otherwise be harder to get. Ya know, SnK trainee economy, or some shit like that.

[2] Stohess Hold'em: Yah, so instead of "Texas Hold'em," I made it "Stohess Hold'em"

Clever, right? No? Okay.

[3] Cherry boy: Another term for virgin

Author's Notes:

I decided to write an extra for comedic sake.

I'm not exactly sure if JeanSasha is too popular (I just recently finished watching the anime), but I sure like it! They have a nice dynamic going on there! It's definitely NOT because it reminds me of AkihikoxHamuko from P3P, nope! (yah, it kinda does)

Oh, but I also like ReinerSasha, I'm sure that's way less popular haha. I always like the big guy protecting the small girl sort of relationship!

Also, I don't know why BertholdtSasha is popular; it's probably because I haven't read the manga yet. I might be interested in this pairing if someone elaborated!

I originally intended to make this rated T, but I think I put way too much detail, so I have to force it to M. Damn my perverted mind.

Thank you for reading my very first SnK fanfic! Please review if you can! Much appreciated, mwah!


End file.
